Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{4.800\times 10^{3}} {2.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{4.800} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{3}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 2.40 \times 10^{3\,-\,-2}$ $= 2.40 \times 10^{5}$